


Imagines

by Scriptricis (Ruthenius)



Series: Old tumblr Overwatch works [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-24
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2019-04-24 06:05:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14349474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruthenius/pseuds/Scriptricis
Summary: Old tumblr imagines, requested!





	1. 1/5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Imagine Reaper and Roadhog's s/o trying to get them to laugh." request by anonymous on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For better experience, use a text replacing extension! More here: http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/gitgud

“Hey, hey, listen to this one: the guy whose whole left side was cut off? He's all right now,“ they smiled widely, waiting for a response. Roadhog turned his head to Reaper and mumbled something. The other man just shrugged and replied:

“I don’t know? I mean, how can you possibly be alright with only your right side...  Uh... How would he even be able to live? If he was cut in the middle – what does determine it was the right side that was _alright?”_ (y/n) groaned.

“Oh, come on, guys? Never heard of jokes? What about this one, yesterday I accidentally swallowed some food colouring. The doctor says I'm OK, but I feel like I've dyed a little inside.“

“I would not trust _Mercy_ , if I were you. I know very well how that ends, trust me,” Reaper snorted.

“When William joined the army, he disliked the phrase 'fire at will'?“

“Wouldn’t like Zarya either then,” Roadhog added.

“You two are unbelievable. If someone would to put you in the sun, you two would make so much salt that all salt producing companies would have to close,” (y/n) pouted, turning their back at the two of them.

Both men closed the distance between them and (y/n), and gently put their hands at (y/n)’s shoulders.

“Oxygen is a toxic gas. Anyone who inhales oxygen will normally die within eighty years,” the man in black stated, much to the other’s amuse. (y/n) suppressed a chuckle in them. When Roadhog noticed that, he too had to add something.

“How do you make Holy water? Boil the hell out of it.“ This got laughs from all of them, (y/n) turned back to them and exclaimed:

“You know, I wanted to make **you** laugh. You are terrible. Like my puns.”

“ _Tear_ rible,” Reaper corrected them.

“Tear— pffft-“ a giggle turned into a laughter, and soon, all of them were lying on the ground crying.

“It wasn’t even—pffffunny!” the man, who claims to be death himself, _howled_. Roadhog suddenly stopped laughing to scream:

“PUNNY!” another burst of laughter followed.

 

**_And the legend has it that if they haven’t stopped laughing, they are laughing still._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repost of http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/post/149425363749/imagine-reaper-and-roadhogs-so-trying-to-get


	2. 2/5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Imagine big and tough Reaper being afriad of the Alien movies while his smol and cute s/o loves them (mainly Reaper being freaked out by the chestbursters but his s/o is pretty much all "Awwww look how cute the little murder worms are!")" request by anonymous on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: the Alien movie, offensive language, the Alien movie
> 
> For better experience, use a text replacing extension! More here: http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/gitgud

The man was sitting so stiffly since the very beginning. (y/n) asked him to watch movies with him and he merrily obliged, that was until the point when he found out _what kind_ of movies. He could not be more glad to have his mask on, because the expression running across his face was exactly the same as the one he got from common people whenever he showed up.

**_‘Pure terror.’_ **

“Are you okay, _death_ ling? You are shaking...” Reaper grunted in response.

“Just felt a bit cold, nothing more.” (y/n) raised their eyebrows, but waved it off. He could feel sweat running down his neck. Slowly inhaling, he asked:

“Why this of all movies? Isn’t it like a hundred years old?”

“Almost. It’s a _classic_ , dear, 79’. You know, the year CDs were made.”

“ _Ancient_ then,” he grumbled, suppressing laughter. His words received a gentle punch in his shoulder as a reply.

“Just watch and enjoy it, alright?”

“... **_Sure._** ”

* * *

 

“Here comes the best part! Oh, I love it!” (y/n) kept pulling Reaper’s sleeve in excitement. The man was too busy concentrating on breathing in a way that would not raise suspicion. He saw this movie before, once, but did not remember, when the scene, he hated the most, took its place. But then Reaper saw the man squirming on the table, he felt is stomach drop. He wanted to cover his face, but realized, (y/n) was next to him. He did not want to appear as... afraid, **_no_**.

“Aww, look at it, it’s so adorable!” (y/n) exclaimed, turning their head to Reaper, who jerked in his seat, screaming with mouth closed. They were befuddled by his reaction, gently holding his arm and rubbing it. (y/n) stopped the movie, while Reaper was calming down.

“Oh, I am sorry, I did not know...”

“What, why did you stop the movie, I was _enjoying_ it,” he lied, wheezing. (y/n) chuckled.

“But dear, _you_ are a worldwide known terrorist, mercenary, dangerous man, scared of _this_ movie? I mean, these effects are great, considering it’s  about ninety years old...” Reaper sighed.

“It’s an _alien,_ for fuck’s sake. That has nothing to do with my job or anything.” He paused and his arm reached (y/n) to wrap around their waist. He gently pulled them closer and rested his head against their shoulder.

“It’s even worse than _They Came From Beyond The Moon,”_ Reaper added and this remark made (y/n) laugh.

“Alright, next time we can watch _Some Like It Bot,_ if you want.”

“ _Not the omnics_ ,” he chuckled too, tightly embracing (y/n).

“But I will watch anything, as long as I get to be with you,” Reaper murmured finally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repost of http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/post/149694333444/imagine-big-and-tough-reaper-being-afriad-of-the  
> ————————————  
> [THIS WAS TERRIBLE FOR ME TO WRITE FORGIVE ME, I AM MORE AFRAID OF ALIEN THAN REAPER COULD EVER BE OH GODS, I HAD TO WATCH THE CHESTBURST SCENE, ALL MY CHILDHOOD FEARS RETURNING, EXCUSE ME, NOW I NEED TO WRITE SOME SERIOUS FLUFF AND UNICORNS OR SOMETHING.]


	3. 3/5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Imagine Reaper falling for a regular civilian and he's just all like "Cower before death." and his s/o is just like "Sorry man the grim reaper is actually kind of a nice guy so y'know...." And then Reaper's all like "I could kill you without hesitation." And his s/o just fucking shuts him down like "Yeah so? A dog could kill me, a on coming train could kill me, a very determined toddler could kill me. You aren't scary man." And from that moment on Reaper fell hard for them." request by anonymous on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For better experience, use a text replacing extension! More here: http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/gitgud

An anger filled sigh escaped the man’s throat. He shifted in his bed, uneasy thoughts haunting him. His mind turned its attention to that day...

* * *

 

Reaper grabbed (y/n) by their neck, pinning them to the wall behind them. A smile spilled over their lips. He looked at them, mask hiding away the confusion in him.

“Glad to see you again.”

“What... are you talking about,” Reaper grunted. (y/n) shifted a bit, the grip on their windpipe was getting quite uncomfortable.

“Well... the last time I saw you was like two weeks ago, wasn’t it? I kinda missed you,” they replied with honesty, making the man sharply inhale.

“ _I should have killed you_...”

“Why haven’t you then?” The man paused. _Why hadn’t he killed them_? He loosened his fingers wrapped around their neck, pondering.

“... You should be afraid of death.”

“Really? I actually find Grim _Reaper_ cute, though it makes all that fear business much harder, I guess.” Reaper stared at them in utter disbelief.

“You still do not understand, do you. **I** am the death. _I_ am the reckoning. I could kill you in the blink of an eye.”

“Well, everyone dies at some point, right? I mean, every day there are at least a hundred good occasions. A car could kill me every time I cross the street, a dog could kill me, a bookshelf could kill me. Or a very determined toddler could.” The last sentence made him chuckle, to what (y/n) grinned widely.

“You see, you are not a scary man, Reaper.”

“Not a scary man, huh...” he rolled onto his side, grumbling. Reaper wanted to catch some shut eye before the next _mission_ , but (y/n) gave him a hard time falling asleep. His eyes locked on a digital clock hanging on a wall. Five minutes before the alarm?!

The man reverted on his back with a groan. He saw (y/n)’s face as if they were right next to him. He saw himself leaning in, touching their face, gazing into their (e/c) eyes... Planting a kiss into their (h/c) hair and enjoying their fragrance. He held their hands, embraced them. Fell asleep and woke up looking at them. He felt their hands gently tracing along his scars, not only those visible to the eye.

There was no point denying what he felt to them, it was their absence that annoyed him the most after all, and he knew that very well.

_“This... is my curse.”_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [This song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cL7RncKzMSg]  
> [I felt like there wasn’t much to add, to be honest, your imagine was already perfect!]
> 
> Repost of http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/post/150492774674/imagine-reaper-falling-for-a-regular-civilian-and


	4. 4/5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Oh my god Reaper loving sweets is so cute! Imagine him having a crush on someone and it turns out they are really good at baking and making hard candies so they, his crush, purposefully makes candies similar to Reaper's favorites as a way of asking him out." request by anonymous

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For better experience, use a text replacing extension! More here: http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/gitgud

“ _What is this?_ ” the man groaned at the gift in his hands. (y/n) nervously rubbed their neck, blushing furiously. His eyes examined them carefully, as his fingers unwrapped the package. Reaper grinned under his mask, finding the reaction of (y/n) quite adorable. 

They have been following him for a few months by now. At first, they were nothing but a mere annoyance for him, but after some time, it turned out that they weren’t half as bad (or boring) as he thought. Slowly, he found himself lingering around them too, sharing all kinds of secrets, laughing with them freely, even feeling relaxed in their presence.

And so anxious without it.

“What is this?” he repeated, more interest tinting the texture of his voice.

“Just a little... something... Hope you like it.” Reaper opened the box and an amused chuckle escaped his throat.

“Candies?”  A handful of tiny sweets, shaped as his mask, were  lying there. He grabbed one immediately and shoved it into his mouth.

“Wait—You should eat these at home--- too late.” (y/n) hid their face in the hands out of embarrassment, and afraid that he would not find them to his taste. Reaper paused for a moment, pondering.

“They are nice. My favourite flavour too.” And another went into the bottomless pit that was his stomach.

It wasn’t until fifth or sixth, when he realised something odd about the package. He shoved the rest of candies to the sides with his finger, uncovering a message hidden under a dusting of sugar.

 _‘Would you like to go out with me?’_ Reaper chuckled at these words, and exhaled joyfully.

“ _Of course_. But you have to bring me another box of these to our... date.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repost of http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/post/150723291449/oh-my-god-reaper-loving-sweets-is-so-cute-imagine


	5. 5/5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Imagine Genji teaching his s/o how to make origami lucky stars." request by anonymous on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For better experience, use a text replacing extension! More here: http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/gitgud

“You take this... this stripe and fold it like here, and here...” Genji’s fingers swiftly moved, creating an adorable little star in seconds. (y/n)’s gaze followed the steps, but they were still quite puzzled by the process.

“Come on, now you try it.” They gave a slow nod, taking a piece of paper in their hands.

“Like this... ?” (y/n) carefully folded the paper, over and over, until they held a tiny pentagon in their hands.

“Now pop it!” Genji exclaimed joyfully, pumping his fists in excitement. It took them a moment to find the correct angle where to put the end of the slice, but the rest was easy enough. A concentrated frown was upon (y/n)’s face, when they tried to press the star-to-be.

 _It inflated so easily_?! A surprised gasp left their throat, while Genji exulted.

“Yoshi! Let’s make another one!” (y/n) stared at something that was supposed to resemble a cute puffy star. Instead, it reminded them more of a very ill starfish. They sighed, lips curled in a smile. With a happy nod, they took another piece of paper from the man.

“Yeah!”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Repost of http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/post/151005454959/imagine-genji-teaching-his-so-how-to-make-origami


	6. Bonus: Headcanons!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous × 2 on tumblr

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to post both of them at once
> 
> For better experience, use a text replacing extension! More here: http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/gitgud

"Headcanons for poly Roadhog/Mercy/Reader ship?"

  
•    The three of them enjoying quiet afternoons together  
•    (y/n) making plushies of them for Roadhog; and Roadhog playing with these later, sleeping with them, constantly carrying them everywhere  
•    (y/n) accidentally eating Roadhog’s ice-cream resulting in the trio having an ice-cream feast (“Please, be careful when eating huge amounts of ice cream, you two!”)  
•    (y/n) and Roadhog both trying to surprise Mercy with gifts: both end up buying the same thing and Mercy loves it  
•    Mercy putting cute animal plasters on (y/n)’s and Roadhog’s boo boos  
•    Roadhog carrying Mercy on one shoulder and (y/n) on another  
•    Matching hairpins or necklaces  
•    Sleeping together with Roadhog in the middle: it is surprisingly Mercy who ends up stealing all the blankets  
•    Eating together; eating out together – each buy different meal so that they can all taste more of the food  
•    Just them together, because they are so adorable

* * *

Headcanons for Genji and Widowmaker with a nervous s/o who tends to be kinda awkward around people who they aren't close friends with.

 

  * Genji trying his best to befriend (y/n) ending up in them shyly “running” away
  * Widowmaker saying to Genji that she wants to be friend with (y/n), to what he replies that it is nearly impossible
  * She comes to them and somehow, through both nonverbal and verbal communication, she truly befriends them
  * Genji befuddled and slightly envious, Widowmaker makes him sit next to them and helps him to get (y/n) to know better as well, the three of them spending afternoon together
  * They both asking (y/n) out for a date, Widowmaker being the second one to do so – and just when she wants to walk away, a bit upset that he beat her to that, Genji shows up with “Oh, you are both here? Great! Then we can go now!”
  * The trio ending up at some fancy restaurant “do not worry, Genji, they indeed do serve to cyborgs, what do you think of me”
  * (y/n) quite shy, because _oh gods, this place is so luxurious, I should have like bought new better looking clothes;_ Genji noticing the nervousness in them, placing his hand on their shoulder, leaning in, whispering: “ _Everything is going to be daijobu,”_ making you two laugh
  * Then you have to explain this ancient meme to Widowmaker, to which she rolls her eyes, slightly blushing. After that she goes silent until the point of making you two worry, so you ask her, “is something of the matter?”
  * And her reply: “ _Do not worry, mes chéris, just according to keikaku.”_
  * They all burst in laughter and are almost thrown out from the restaurant
  * Spending the rest of the evening in Hanamura arcade, Widowmaker hissing at the sniping consoles not working _properly_
  * Genji making bentos for you three
  * Widowmaker cooking every Sunday’s lunch
  * (y/n) baking small pastry, giving them, in cute gift boxes, to the two of them in the mornings
  * Snuggling under _three_ blankets at the same time
  * Widowmaker smiling with love and care at the two of them, or gently wrapping her arms around them
  * MAKING WIDOWMAKER SMILE AND GIGGLE!!!
  * “If I hear bonbon baguette omelette du fromage one more time, I swear—“
  * Strangers asking (y/n) for directions/time/phone number with Genji _deflecting_ these questions, or Widowmaker helping (y/n) to answer (putting hand on their shoulder to give them courage, hugging them from behind and throwing stares at said strangers, etc)
  * [Ten million more headcanons]



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reposts of http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/post/149425876664/headcanons-for-poly-roadhogmercyreader-ship and http://scriptricis.tumblr.com/post/150162351114/headcanons-for-genji-and-widowmaker-with-a-nervous


End file.
